By My Side
by MimiBlue
Summary: With the 57th expedition beyond the walls utterly failing, Eren will be taken into the Military Police for extensive testing, and most likely, death. Mikasa is infuriated of course and vows to go after him and bring him back home, if it's the last thing she does. Eren/Mikasa and hints of Levi/Mikasa
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I'm back from another super long hiatus. (I have a lot of these, don't I? ;;-;;) This time, it's a hopefully full length story. I have a lot of plans for this story, but hopefully I'll have enough time to sit down and finish it xD.

The beginning takes place on the episode (i forget the number) when Eren, Mikasa, and the rest, are coming back from the failed 57th expedition outside the walls, when Petra and everybody died :( And, Eren was scheduled to get arrested from the MP. etc. etc. The rest is just my own mind thinking of fluffy fluff stories.

It's mostly ErenXMikasa, with LeviXMikasa hinted and mixed in.

And sorry again for never posting stories, I just started FUCKING** HIGH SCHOOL** (FML) DBKSBFKBABF:DJFKB:B:G:G and I'm practically dying ;;-;;. (stupid AP classes...)ugh. Plus I've been drawing a lot. Too much actually.

And a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to my amazing beta readers- LucyDragneel-FullbusterYu, Melodious Authoress, Niriiun, Crescent-Ri, and my awesome friend Alexandra for telling me what she thinks! (She doesn't have an account here that I know of lol)

But, hopefully I'll get a chance to continue more of this series, depending on your guys opinions. (unlike my gosick one, I feel bad about leaving that one hanging...)

But, anyways, enjoy! Please R&amp;R~ -MimiBlue :)

* * *

**By My Side**

Chapter 1: The Devotion of a Fool

The quiet rattling of the cart brought a terrible sense of foreboding to her. Her ivory black hair whipped around her cheeks in the harsh wind, bringing her slight discomfort.

The said female glanced down at the unconscious teenager laying there besides her, a glimmer of worry in her dark orbs. His startling green eyes were closed shut, unseen to her, and his soft copper hair exquisitely fell onto his forehead. He looked so peaceful, so untouched… No trace of hostility on his face whatsoever.

What would happen when those eyes would open?

Would he succumb to this vile world that they lived in?

Or would he rise up, a daring contender, and fight?

She didn't know. But, she would remain here by his side -though not always present-constantly supporting him. That's how she had lived her life before, and it wasn't going to change now.

She didn't want him to open his eyes.

Then he would know. And leave her.

And those emerald eyes would turn disconsolate and empty.

He would remember.

She leaned forward suddenly and wrapped her fingers around his own. His rough, chapped, fingers brought her immense comfort. She smiled, remembering.

* * *

_"Oy! Come back here!"_

_ The laughing, regaled, young boy chased the small girl. She turned her head beguilingly over her shoulder and winked sweetly, her eyes twinkling with joy._

_He unconsciously foun__d himself blushing._

_Later, after their game of tag, they lay in the grass together happily, content. Her enticing black hair was sprawled out on the grass beneath her, mixing with his darker brown. _

_She smiled at him, picking up a piece of his hair in her small fingers, turning it over in her hand. She chided him playfully about the length of it, frowning and playfully complaining it was too long. _

_He scowled and grumbled in annoyance, mumbling something about how she sounded just like his mother. Upon hearing this, she frowned and took his hand in protest. He had calmed down, and smiled at her in response._

_That beautiful smile._

* * *

She inhaled deeply.

_No. That was back then. It's different now. _

He was going to leave her soon. Thanks to the Military Police she hated. She frowned, thinking about what Levi had told her earlier.

* * *

_Earlier- _

_The whole team walked back, an evident sadness portrayed on every person's face. They had failed their mission. All was lost. Levi surveyed his team, feeling disgusted. He hated this. He didn't want to face the truth of their defeat. Yet showing any trace of emotion would discourage his troops even more than they already were now. _

_He caught eye of _her_ walking back to the cabin, carefully lugging an unconscious Eren in tow. What was her name again? _

_Mikasa Ackerman. Eren's wanna be girlfriend. Or something like that. _

_He rolled his eyes watching her gently lay him down on the wagon bed, with utmost care. She was never that delicate with anything else. He opened his mouth, about to make some witty comment, when he remembered. The Military Police's command. _

_Shit._

_They hated Eren. They thought the idea of a titan living among the humans preposterous. He and Erwin had just barely managed to resist their wrath against Eren by convincing them that Eren could help on their expedition. Well, that ended up being a giant failure. Eren had practically destroyed their mission._

_Of course it wasn't exactly Eren's fault, but what's done is done. _

_So now, as part of their agreement, Eren was going to be arrested by the Military Police for 'extensive testing'; whatever the hell that meant._

_Shit. _

_He had to tell her. But, he knew she would get irrationally upset and go on a rampage somewhere, threatening to destroy the MP if it was the last thing she did. She practically lived for Eren. _

_Yet, he still had to tell her. It somehow felt wrong not to. If not her, someone else. But somehow, it felt wrong telling anyone else but her. Levi closed his eyes and frowned in annoyance, crossing his arms._

_"Damn it..." He muttered to himself, and without a second thought, tore his eyes open and stomped over to Mikasa. _

_"You." He barked, recrossing his arms. She was tidying up Eren, wiping his muddy face with a washcloth, tenderness in her every move. _

_Levi resisted his urge to vomit. She slowly looked up, an almost soft look in her eyes, which was quickly replaced with a stern glare once she recognized him. She still hated him after he had beat Eren up during that trial. Though, the small fact she kept forgetting is that if he hadn't have beaten Eren up then, the titan-shifter would have been killed. Though it was unlikely of her to remember anything of actual significance like that. _

_Levi rolled his eyes. _

_"I need to talk to you." He said. She glared at him, and cast a quick glance at Eren, checking if he was alright. _

_She was silent for a few more moments, then spoke. "Fine." He gave a quick, curt nod and walked a few feet away from the wagon, waiting for her to follow.  
_

_Not waiting for her to say anything first, he spun around to face her. She regarded him coldly, almost mimicking him by crossing her arms. "So? What is it,_ heichou_?" She spat, the last word full of venom. _

_He exhaled. "Listen. I'm trusting you right now with a very important piece of information. I assume you're trustworthy enough not to tell anyone else?" He noticed he had captured her attention... somewhat. She had uncrossed her arms and her eyes seemed less ... angry. She gave a quick nod. _

_"Eren..." She immediately perked up at the sound of his name. "Eren, he... he's going to be taken in. By the military police." _

_She was quiet for a brief second, before the questions came pouring in- "Why? What are they going to do to him? How can I stop it? I'm gonna kick their asses." _

_"Calm down." He replied, his voice low and rough. She stopped and an uneasy silence filled the air. "It was a deal I made with the Military Police Commanders. I promised that if Eren could significantly help us during our mission, the Military would let him stay with us. Obviously, he didn't help. At all." _

_"But-" Levi continued, "So, as compensation for our failure, Eren is to be arrested by the Police for testing. There's nothing we can do to stop it, so I suggest you don't try." _

_He glanced at her, which he immediately regretted. She looked empty, like all the life was being sucked out of her. She looked dead. Her legs began to shake and she opened her mouth slowly. _

_Her voice was quiet and oddly calm, like in a trance. "I... I need to tell him. To warn him. We're going to escape. I'll protect him. Yes, i'll-" _

_"No." Levi spoke once more. "You can't. I am trusting you not to tell anyone. If you do, he will be in even more danger than he is now. Besides, if you were to escape, where would you even go? In case you haven't noticed, we're surrounded by giant walls." Another shaky silence.  
_

_"Trust me, Erwin and I are trying to work it out." _

_This was a lie. He just needed to say something to shut her up and calm her down. Of course, he was sad about Eren, in fact, he had actually grown quite fond of the stupid little brat, but, a deal was a deal. Levi wasn't so juvenile as to back out on this and risk losing everything he had worked so hard to gain over a silly personal reason like this. It was out of his character. _

_But, that didn't stop him from still feeling **some** emotion, something that was rare for the corporal. What could he say? He had grown accustomed to the Yeager boy. Yet, Mikasa's level of attachment was unreasonable. _

_"Don't say anything to anyone." He continued on. "Understood__?"_

_As he observed her, he had to admit, he actually felt some guilt over leaving her in a traumatized state like that. _

_She let her head drop down, and curled her hands into fists. Inhaling, she uttered a single syllable. "...Fine." _

_Levi nodded. _

_"Good. Now, hurry up, we have to get back to the wagons." _

_Without giving her as much as a second thought, he spun on his foot and strided briskly away, back to the carts, leaving her there._

* * *

Eren was beginning to stir. A small smile crossed her lips.

"...Hey." She murmured gently. Seeing him caused a small spike of pain in her chest. Especially now that she knew about his inevitable fate. However, she wasn't going to tell him. She would keep the corporal's promise. Not because she wanted to, but she didn't want to cause anymore stress for him.

However, when the day came for them to take him away, she would not go down without a fight. She would keep him alive and with him, no matter what.

Yet the thought of him leaving her terrified her. She already was beginning to notice how weaker she was becoming emotionally in only these past few hours since Levi had told her.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Mi...ka...sa?" He mumbled sleepily. She smiled kindly. He was calm for a few more seconds, before he sat up quickly, realization dawning on him.

He remembered. How he let Petra and everybody else die. How he was a failure.

His breath shook and his heart pounded with fear.

"Mikasa, I... I killed them! All my friends! I was too weak... too weak to protect them! i killed them! I was the cause of their death! What... what the hell is wrong with me?! I'm a monster, I... I-"

His voice was filled with desperation. The pain in it made her heart ache painfully.

He placed his head in his hands, bent down, and let slow, achingly painful sobs escape his body. She didn't know what to do. She hated her weakness and incapability to help and comfort him. No word or phrase seemed right to say in that moment, so Mikasa resorted to something different.

What she did was not only for him, it was also for herself. To remind herself that he was still here for now. That he wasn't going to leave just yet. That she was going to protect him, like she always has.

She wrapped her arms around him, not caring about everyone else there watching them. She let him cry into her. And through this, she built the courage and confidence needed to try and take anything down that would stand in between their way.

They stayed that way until they reached home. Eren didn't say another word afterward, just remained in her arms in silence.

She would protect him, no matter what. The damned military police couldn't stand a chance against her, against _them. _

* * *

Levi, who was watching the whole thing, suddenly felt an uneasy sickness inside. Seeing them embrace like that utterly disgusted him. He didn't completely understand why, but it seriously pissed him off. Was it anger that they had the time and energy to embrace passionately like that after the failure and tragedy of how many lives were lost? Or was it just plain anger at seeing her only be happy with him, even now that she knew his fate?

Whatever it was, the simple juvenile act of hugging like that, in a time of war and grief made him want to strangle something. Didn't she know, didn't she _care_ that he was going to be gone? Leaving her?

Apparently not, since she was hugging him blindly like that, a fool in love.

He felt a bitter taste in his throat, and turned away angrily, averting his eyes.

Dammit.

* * *

Well, there you have it, Chapter 1! hehe, levi's beginning to get jealous... i think xD

writing in a guy like Levi's (and Gilgamesh as well, in my other fic) perspective is actually really fun, maybe i should write more in Levi's POV for this story...?  
I was actually going to end this chapter a lot later in, like when the MP actually come, but thanks to my annoying habit of adding stuff and little extra scenes everywhere on a whim, it looks like that won't happen for a while... Expect some fluff in the next chapter! =/3\\\= /)

please please PLEASE leave a review so I can know what to work on for this story! :D

Thank you so much everybody! -MimiBlue


	2. Chapter 2

hello again! Sorry for the wait. ...finals suck. especially as a freshman. thestruggle. But blah. I'm back with Chapter 2! :D Hope you enjoy! And thank you again to my awesome Beta's! ~ Please R&amp;R~ -Mimi Blue

* * *

**By my Side **

Chapter 2: Gone

_3 weeks later_

Mikasa lifted her head up from the soft cream colored pillow, still in a hazy slumber. The sky shimmered dull blue light; it was barely beginning to turn dawn.

Time to get up and start the day.

She sighed in annoyance, and lifted her arms around her head, feeling guilty at the bit of satisfaction she felt at hearing all the stiff bones in her shoulder and neck crack. Hurrying, she changed into her beige Survey Corps uniform and quickly made the bed, surveying her surroundings before rushing out the door. She was the first one up in the girls dorms, as always.

As Mikasa made her way to Eren's dorm, she silently pondered at the slowly escalating situation they were currently stuck in.

It had been three weeks. No word whatsoever from the Military Police. That should have made Mikasa feel some hope, that maybe they wouldn't be coming after all.

Not for her.

Instead, it had only caused her more paranoia. If the MP could have came earlier, she perhaps could have gotten over her grief, because, after all, she knew it was coming. She would have been able to fight back with all her might. But now, she was in a state of uneasiness.

The first few days, she was her fierce, normal stoic self. She was angry, a fighter, ready to explode if anyone even went so far as to even _touch_ Eren. She was confident that if the MP busted in that very moment, Mikasa would have the power to take them down.

But now that weeks have passed, her power and will were long gone. Instead of being strong and courageous, she was now terrified, a feeling very unfamiliar to her. Uncertainty frightened her. She had become overly attached to Eren, even more so than before.

Everywhere he went, Mikasa had to follow him, to check if he was alright. Every morning she got up early to ensure he was still breathing, still alive. And every night she went to bed unreasonably late, to make sure he was completely safe. She was needy, almost desperate. She knew she was majorly annoying him, but she couldn't stop herself.

One of humanity's strongest soldiers had staggered. The dark-haired female hated what she had become. Yet Mikasa couldn't stop what she had become.

If the MP burst into the Survey Corps HQ right now, Mikasa wasn't sure what she would do. That was why the thought of them coming to take him now terrified her. She had to keep him safe.

True to her word, she had not informed Eren of his fate. As much as she hated that damned corporal she couldn't deny that what he was saying actually made sense. Telling Eren would just make things worse.

She heaved another huge sigh while running through the building to reach the men's dorm. He ... had to be safe now, right? They wouldn't take him so early in the day.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice as she collided right into a disgustingly familiar corporal. He seemed to be in a hurry as well, oblivious to her presence, hence the reason they bumped into one another. Levi was usually a very alert person, so she knew something was off in order for him to completely collide into another person.

"...Ah!" She groaned in a mixture of pain and shock. His entire body had fallen on top of her, crushing her to the ground. She was thoroughly repulsed. Every second she wasted with this beast's body on top of hers, another second that could be spent checking on Eren's well being was wasted.

"...Damn" She heard his distinct grunt of annoyance. Struggling, the female pushed him off of her and just barely managed to wriggle free. He followed suit and promptly lifted himself from off the ground. For a few seconds they faced each other not saying a word, just glaring. If looks could kill, both the corporal and Mikasa would be nothing but a mere pile of ashes.

Not taking his narrowed eyes off her, Levi cleared his throat. " ...So." He spat. "You're up early, aren't you, _Ackerman?__" _

"None of your business." She responded equally as coldly. A few more moments of silence followed.

She wanted to leave, to get out of there, _fast. _

Eren awaited.

But she didn't know what to say that would swiftly end the conversation without making anything too awkward. He cleared his throat once more before frowning at her again.

"Well then. I have to attend to some ...business. Don't forget to check in for breakfast at 6." He said, giving her a pointed look. She gave a quick nod, and bounced on her feet nervously, anxious to rush to Eren the moment Levi escaped her sight.

He turned around so his back faced hers and took a small step forward before pausing. The conversation had ended. Why wasn't he leaving?

She opened her mouth about to say something witty, when he suddenly spun around and looked at her.

It wasn't his typical everyday stern Levi glare, nor was it the disgusted bored expression he always had. It was a somewhat normal glance, the kind of look that actual humans give each other. And for the first time Mikasa traced a sense of emotion from those dark soulless orbs of his.

He was trying to tell her something. His face was contorted in a strange way; almost looking like sadness.

Regret. Desperation.

Eren.

They were coming.

The corporal's steady gaze fell in an instant and without another word, he spun on his foot and kept walking like nothing ever happened. Typical of him.

Mikasa didn't waste a second more. She needed to find Eren. Now.

She sprinted as fast as she could to the boy's dormitory. The speed began to make her lungs slightly burn, but she paid it no heed. After all, she had experienced far worse in her day.

She came to a screeching halt when she reached his dorm. Unsure what to do next, she just stood in front of the door breathing in and out. Her forehead was soaked with sweat but she didn't care. Inhaling sharply, she swung open the door.

He had to be there. He _had _to be.

Relief swooped through her like a hurricane when she saw him still in his bed, in a peaceful slumber. A idiotic smile fell onto her face as she slid to the floor, feeling nothing but pure unadulterated relief.

She became slowly aware of all the other dorm room inhabitant's eyes fixed on her, watching her like she was some foreign creature. She heard Armin's shy voice venture forward, "Mikasa...? What are you doing here?"

She glanced at Armin for a brief second before shaking her head and striding over to Eren. Everyone was watching her, she knew, but honestly she couldn't care less.

"Eren." She murmured, leaning down to face him.

"Mmmm," He groaned, rolling over. "Eren." She repeated, this time her voice stronger.

He lazily opened a single eye but the instant he realized who it was leaning over him, he sat bolt upright and scooted away as far as possible.

"M-mikasa?! Wh-what are you DOING here?!" He spluttered. His whole body was plastered against the back wall, trying to scoot back even further but to no avail. Mikasa noted with a hint of satisfaction that he was blushing.

His fellow dorm mates started snickering, which only worsened his obvious embarrassment and horror at the situation he was in.

"I need to talk to you" Mikasa said calmly. All her horror and desperation were mostly gone now, since she saw him. He gave her an odd look, almost like he was testing her. For what, she didn't know.

"...Fine." He muttered grumpily, his cheeks still a fiery red color. He waited for her to back away before slowly slinking out of the bed. The boys continued to give annoying cat calls and whoops, but Eren turned around and glared at them.

"Shut the f**k up." He grumbled, his eyes narrowed dangerously. However his hair was still tousled messily and his pajamas were clinging to his body with sweat, all which certainly took away from the angry facade he was trying to put on.

He scowled at them once more before following Mikasa out of the dorm.

She rounded the corner before coming to a halting stop. He backed up quickly to avoid bumping into her. He couldn't lie; recently Eren had become increasingly terrified of Mikasa.

Her random mood changes; one second looking weak and desperate, the next acting like _this_. It frustrated him and he didn't know how to respond to it.

He looked up into her dark eyes, waiting.

"Mikasa... what is it ?" His voice was cautious, reflecting his recent unease at Mikasa's behavior.

"Eren..." She murmured, her face suddenly clouding over. She took a gentle step forward and lightly touched his face. He shifted his feet uncomfortably and brought his gaze down to the floor.

He suddenly felt her arms around his. He was shocked and was ready to pull away from her grip, fast, when he felt her arms trembling. She was shaking in fear and her breaths were quick and shallow. He even felt the back of his shirt grow damp with her tears.

He stood there frozen for a few moments, unsure how to respond. He felt that he should comfort her in some way but he was extremely inexperienced when it came to that sort of thing.

He awkwardly decided to pat her shoulder, muttering forced phrases such as- "It'll be okay" "Don't worry" I'll be here to protect you".

She inhaled sharply and pulled away as soon as that last word exited his mouth. Her eyes were a mixture of fury and despair, anger and fear, rage and horror. She backed away, her eyes never leaving his.

"No... No you won't... Eren don't say that... you won't be there... You-you won't..." She sputtered incoherently as her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head rapidly.

"You won't be there!" She spat. She didn't seem to be mad at _him _specifically, but just mad at something in general.

He was confused, to say the least. Did she think he was just going to leave her randomly? Was that what all of this was about?

"What are you talking about, Mikasa? Do you think I would really just **leave?" **The whole thing seemed almost silly to him. This was the big buildup? To all her odd behavior in the last few weeks?

No, he knew her better than that. There had to be something deeper beneath the childish words she was spouting.

"Eren, y-you-" She began, her voice pleading and desperate. "Y-you, you're going to-" She cut herself short suddenly and clutched her hands to her mouth, eyes widened.

_'Idiot...' _She thought to herself. She had almost given it all away. Just because of her silly emotional outburst. She shook her head once more, bringing her eyes to the floor.

"...Sorry. It's-It's nothing, Eren." She said quietly, tears welling up again. She was acting so out of character. But she couldn't help it. When it came to Eren, there was no boundaries to her actions.

"I-I'll protect you, Eren. No matter what." The anguish had faded from her voice and was now replaced with the familiar maternal tone that drove Eren crazy. Yet her body was still shaking.

He was about to shout back as he usually did, protesting that he could take care of himself perfectly fine, but something in her voice held him back. He gritted his teeth and nodded.

"I know." He said. "You always do." He eyed her trembling figure with caution and lightly patted her back as he walked past her back into the dorms.

"I'll see you later today, okay?"

* * *

_Later_

Mikasa had spent the rest of the day by his side. She still was embarrassed about making a fool of herself that morning, but she had to do what must be done.

Protect him.

She had concealed 2 knifes in her pockets to fight when the MP arrived. She knew they were going to.

But, she felt that today she was ready. Her earlier encounter with Eren had somewhat raised her spirits.

She thought she was ready.

She really wasn't.

* * *

_Dinner _

Mikasa sat down next to Eren on the small wooden benches in the main hall. He eyed her warily but said nothing. His concentration was focused on Jean and Connie having a stupid conversation about who was hotter; Christa or Sasha. No one seemed to be siding for Sasha except Connie.

Mikasa watched him tenderly; admiring the way his emerald eyes softened when he smiled, his reluctant but beautiful smile, his tousled hazel hair. It was all perfect. It was all something she could never lose.

Never.

A door from the opposite side of the room suddenly swung open, bringing with it the sound of heavy harsh footsteps. The second she heard it, she knew. Her stomach dropped.

This is what she was waiting for. She was ready. She would fight.

She stood up quickly, knocking down many plates and silverware in the process. She ignored the shouting directed at her and kept her eyes narrowed focused on the men who had entered the hall.

Twenty-five, maybe thirty, armed men filed into the room while a short pudgy little man who was obviously the leader of the group stood in front.

She heard his disgusting little voice, dripping with venom, as he stared across the room right at her. His beady little black eyes made her want to throw up.

"I am here, under the order of His Majesty, to arrest Eren Jaeger." He spat, his voice loud and clear.

Without a second thought, without any thought at all, Mikasa ran forward screaming like a mad man, knives in hand. She would kill them. Before they got Eren. They would never get him.

She vaguely heard people screaming her name behind her. She didn't care. She knew she was acting idiotic, that she would never, under normal circumstances, make a boldly stupid attack like this. She didn't care. The second she had heard that repugnant man utter his name, she just ran. She couldn't stop herself.

She felt a sudden blinding pain in her leg and she crumpled to the ground, horrified. She had been shot. Yet she was still conscious. Rough hands gripped her arms, pushing her back. She struggled with all the force she could muster trying to ignore the horrible pain in her leg. Of course it meant nothing to the soldiers though.

She stopped though when she caught sight of him. Eren. His back turned, handcuffs being tightened. Silent tears dripping down his face.

What was he doing...? Why wasn't he resisting?! She knew he could, he had the strength to. But he wasn't.

"EREN!" She cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Through one last poor effort, she tried to break out of the soldiers grip. Nothing happened. "EREN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN!" She screamed.

He turned to face her, trying to force a bittersweet smile on his face. Trying to keep the gathering tears out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mikasa." He said softly. And, for the last time, their eyes met.

The last thing she saw was his retreating figure being led away by the military police. Then everything blacked out.

* * *

Hue hue poor Eren. and Mikasa. :( Not much Levi in this chapter, but expect him a lot more in the next few chapters. I can't wait to write more as Levi (it is so obnoxiously fun). Anyways, please let me know what you think of this story? Thanks guys~

-MimiBlue


End file.
